Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by xXBramblezXx
Summary: Just when the feeling of guilt and loneliness starts to overtake the Doctor, he is sent a message while sleeping. He thinks he must be going mad. It's impossible. Rose is coming back, but her return will also bring something else back.(Set a while after Journey's End)(Genre(s) and Rating may change)(might add more characters)
1. Dreams

_Fire blazed in the darkness of the night, spreading through the town with an unnatural speed. Ash was carried through the air by the wind, littering the ground. People ran out of their houses and as far away as possible. Some people stuck close to their families, while some carried their most valued possession. It was like chaos._

_And in the middle of it all, stood a man. A man in a pinstripe suit, with spiky brown hair. The dancing flames reflected in his eyes as he watched with sorrow. People pushed past him, trying to get as far away from the fire as possible._

_But he couldn't move. Almost as if he were glued to this spot, forced to watch the buildings burn to the ground. He felt helpless as he listened to the people crying out for help. If he could move, he would save every single person from every single burning house._

_He felt a tear slide down his cheek, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention._

_Looking over, he saw a golden-pelted wolf step out of the flames. Gradually, flames died out around the two, and soon they stood in a circular clearing. It didn't take long to figure out the connection between the oddly-colored canine and the flames._

_"You started this...But how...?" His deep brown eyes narrowed as he thought. "What are you? _Who_ are you?" He asked calmly, a bit too calmly, not removing his firm gaze from the creature._

_A calm, almost taunting, female voice responded. "You already know me, Doctor. _Just think._" Its eyes glowed gold as it responded telepathically._

_"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before."_

_"Look closely, Doctor. And you may find the answer you seek." The wolf narrowed its eyes at the Doctor._

_The Doctor studied the creature closely, and blinked at what he found. Gold dust floated around it's body, entangling itself between each strand of fur. But it wasn't just dust. It couldn't be just simple old _dust._ No, it was much more than that. The "dust" just seemed so...alive._

_"Huon particles...But how? Those can only be found in..." He trailed off, a mix of emotions flowing through his body._

_"The TARDIS. But I'm not part of the TARDIS, am I?" The wolf's lips curled up into a small smirk. "So, Now that you've figured that out...who am I?"_

_He hesitated, taking in the realization of who-or rather, what-this golden-furred creature was._

_"...Bad wolf..."_

_"Very good, you're smarter than I thought" A mocking laughter filled the Doctor's mind, the wolf's tail wagging back and forth in amusement._

_"What do you want?" The calm demeanor from earlier was now gone, replaced instead with a harsh and defensive tone._

_Bad Wolf trotted forward, circling the frozen timelord. "I come bearing a message. One I believe you will enjoy hearing."_

_"And that is?"_

_Now standing in front of him, Bad Wolf looked up, laughing softly as she spoke. "My host is to return soon. And when she does, It will not take long for me to follow."_

_"Your host?" His voice was still defensive, but curiosity seeped it's way in as well._

_"The one that loves you so much, she had been willing to _die_ for you." Before the Doctor could say anything more, Bad Wolf raised her head and let out a long, eerie howl._

_A golden dust surrounded her and she disappeared. The fire went out almost immediately, and the town disappeared, leaving the Doctor alone in the dark._

* * *

Waking slowly, the Doctor reluctantly opened his eyes, groaning as he rolled over. It felt as if he had hardly gotten any sleep at all. He sat up slowly, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Then it all came rushing back to him. The burning town, the Bad Wolf, and the odd message she had given him.

Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, got dressed, and walked into the control room. He had been on his own for a while now, not having the heart to get another companion and eventually have them leave. Whether it was by there own choice, or because of a stupid accident, they all ended up leaving him in the end. Even those who had promised him forever.

He stopped in his tracks, thinking back to the final thing that Bad Wolf had said.

_"The one that loves you so much, she had been willing to _die_ for you."_

But it couldn't be...It's impossible, she was trapped on a parallel world. And besides, she had his half-human duplicate. She was happy. She had her family, her friends, a job at TorchWood, and even him, in some way. Why would she come back?

He leaned over the center console, sighing wistfully. "Oh, Rose..."


	2. Apparitions

Hey! Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and all the favorites+follows. It really means a lot to know that you guys enjoy the story. ^^

Btw, sorry this Chapter's a little short, the next one will be longer, I promise. x33

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, carefully shutting the doors behind him. He looked around the busy streets of London, leaning against the wooden doors. Even at night it was busy. Looking over to the small shop at his right, a small smile appeared. Last time he had been there, he had a different face. He, Rose, Jack, and Mickey had gone there on the day that they discovered the last of the slitheen family was still alive. That certainly was an interesting day.

His smile faded as he walked pass the shop, blending in with the crowd of people. Breaking away from the crowd soon after, he turned to an alley. A long alleyway with shadows creeping up the sides of houses and stretching across the ground. The deeper into the alley he went, the darker it became. There were no more shadows, only darkness. A cold, lonely darkness that seemed to describe him _so well_ at the moment.

Then he saw it.

A glimmer of light flashed from behind him, lighting up the long path. He spun around just as the light disappeared. But what stood there surprised him. Or rather, _who_ stood there.

A perfect image of Rose Tyler stood in front of him. But she looked..._different_ somehow. He had expected that familiar tongue-in-teeth grin that she always gave him when they were together. But instead she stared at him, looking hurt. Like he had just crushed the last thing that made her happy.

He felt his hearts break. Seeing her look at him like that was..._painful_ to say the least. He could never stand it when she looked like that, whether or not it was directed at him.

He took a few steps toward her until she was so close he could reach out and touch her. Still in shock, he could only utter her name as he moved his hand to rest on her shoulder, coming out as barely a whisper, "Rose..."

But just before he could touch her, she was gone. Just as quickly as she had appeared. But this time, it wasn't in a flash of light. She had just..._faded away._ God, he must be going mad. Mad man with a box, that's what he was.

Sighing heavily he ran a hand through his hair and trudged bad to the TARDIS. That couldn't have actually been her. It must have been his imagination. If it had actually been her, she wouldn't have faded away. His tortured mind must have been playing tricks on him...it was the only logical explanation.

Maybe he just needed to get away from Earth for a while. Relax, and try to get his mind off everything.

So once he stepped inside, he flipped a few buttons on the TARDIS and flew off to a planet that was far away from Earth.


End file.
